


Who the heck is Tracey ?

by Youshouldreadthis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Nicole Aftermath, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youshouldreadthis/pseuds/Youshouldreadthis
Summary: Some Wayhaught scenes after Wynonna kills the revenant in 2x07





	1. Tracey who?

Waverly wasn’t annoyed. It was more of an amused feeling seeing her adorably drunk redhead babbling on about how cute she was. That is ... until she wasn’t.

They had long gone to Nicole’s apartment after Wynonna shot her ‘baby-daddy’ to the pits of hell. But at the end of it all Waverly just wanted to try to have a somewhat quiet evening with Nicole. Maybe just some wine and cuddling. Or just cuddling … considering how drunk Nicole already was.

“Babe, here’s some Gatorade and some painkillers for the tornado that’s gonna hit you tomorrow,” Waverly sing-songed as she walked into the bedroom to find the older woman sprawled out on the bed, limbs akimbo.

"Waverrrrrlyyyyy ... Waveess … She’s like, the cutest unicorn everrr” Nicole all but spat out. Waverly couldn’t help the smile that etched its way to her face. Her eyes sparkled at the goofy smile that played on Nicole’s face, sleep evident in her features.

‘Oh well, there goes my evening full of cuddles plan,’ Waverly thought to herself as she took in the sight of the girl on the bed.

She walked over to her and shook her from her sleepy state. “Drink this,” She says as she hands Nicole the pills and pours the Gatorade into a cup. Nicole sat up slowly, groaning as she stretched her arms a bit. Her eyes only half-way opened as she took the pills and washed it down with the Gatorade.

She stretched up again but this time she grabbed Waverly and enveloped her in her arms pressing her into her chest. Waverly just smiled and slipped her arms under her girlfriend shirt and around her waist. Her arms tingling as they made contact with the warm skin on Nicole’s sides.

“Waverly is just the cutest everrrrr,” Nicole mumbled, tightening her grip around the small brunette and managing to pull her impossibly closer. She nuzzled her head in the crook of the small woman’s neck deeply inhaling her scent before sighing contently.

“Tr … Traceyy… ” Nicole started up again, “her boobs were like …”. Waverly tensed almost immediately. She had so many questions. Who the heck was this Tracey? Did she meet her at the strip club? Why the heck did Nicole mention her boobs? Had she seen them? Did she enjoy seeing them? Urgh.

 

Her head was a mess at the moment and honestly, she didn’t think trying to get answers out of a drunk Nicole was the best option. So instead, she forced herself into a restless sleep. Surely she’d get answers tomorrow. But were they the answers she’d like to hear…? That is left to be decided.


	2. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole realizes what she's done.

She slowly peeled her eyes open, letting the bright rays of sun hit her retina with a sharp pang. Subconsciously, she reached out for her girlfriend but her hand only met a cold sheet on an empty bed. Her faced scrunched in confusion. Whatever she remembered of her night certainly included snuggling to sleep against the warmth of the brunette. She rolled out of bed, like a sick kid. Her hair ruffled and a frown on her lips. How could Waverly leave her to cuddle on her own with a hangover. 

As she entered the kitchen she could see Waverly leaning on the kitchen counter, a tea cup in hand laying on her chin. Nicole was sure Waverly didn't hear her come down the stairs. Waverly was too far gone from this world … deep in thought. With what? Nicole was unsure. But she was sure as heck going to find out what caused her girlfriend to leave bed at 5 in the morning to drink a cup of calming tea with a crinkle in her brow.

‘Waves’ she croaked out, rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes. The brunette finally seemed to return to Earth and snapped her head towards her, the crease from her forehead ironing out as a small smile forming over her lips.

“What’s got you out of bed so early?” Nicole started while completing her final steps towards Waverly and pulling her into a tight hug, “And don’t hit me with nothing ‘cuz I saw your face when I walked in and that was definitely not a ‘nothing’ face.”

Waverly’s initial instinct was to lie and go for nothing, but how could she now? She was already caught. Like a dear in headlights. So she decided to go for it. Hit the nail on the head. No prancing in the bushes.

“Well … earlier …” she started before pausing to gulp down the lump of nervousness that had caught in her throat. “While you were in your cutesy drunk ranting state …” she continued with a slight chuckle, “You kind of mentioned something, and it’s been on my mind since. Heck I’m sure I even dreamed about it!” she exclaimed her voice increasing in volume after each breath.

The thought caught Nicole completely off guard. What idiotic thing could she have said last night?

“So …What did I say?” she asked carefully. Minding her words not to step on any boundaries that would’ve appeared in the tense air present.

“Welp. You kind of mentioned this woman named Tracey and then commenced to comment on what said Tracey’s boobs were like.” Waverly let out a little harsher than she had intended.

With that having been said Nicole froze almost immediately as a flash back to her time at the bar came to in crisp QHD. Oh boy was she in for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and if the work is a bit messy. Just got home from a month long science program. So i just hurriedly try to tie up loose ends.
> 
>  


	3. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole tell Waverly the story.

Nicole leaned further from Waverly so she could get a clearer look at her face.

“Waverly I swear I can explain what that meant,” Nicole rushed out.

“I really hope you can Nicole because …” Waverly started but was stopped by Nicole pulling her close and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“I swear baby, I swear,”. Nicole continued.

**FLASHBACK**

“Play it cool Nicole, my old co-worker is coming by,” Wynonna spit out as she smacked Nicole in the shoulder in an attempt to still the tipsy red-head.  
“APHRODITEEE!!” someone whaled from behind her, “It’s been waayyyy to long,”. The owner of the voice appeared and pulled Wynonna into a bone-crushing hug. From the back, Nicole could see that what the woman was wearing was barely covering her behind and even in her drunken state, she tried to remain a gentlewoman and not leer. Even more so now that she has Waverly. But she wouldn’t lie to say that the woman had it coming. I mean, even her back was barely covered by some poor excuse for lacing.

“And who do we have here?” the voice spoke up pulling Nicole back to reality to meet brown orbs staring at her intently. “My, my, this is a ‘fo-ine’ fish you caught yourself here Ditee,” the woman continued with a small smirk, ungracefully eyeing Nicole from head to boob. “Tracey’s the name by the way sweetheart,” she said with a smooth wink of her left eye.

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the woman’s bold behavior. Too uncomfortable with the whole situation (the baby and possible revenant-baby-daddy) to really muster up a comeback. The woman however, continued assaulting Nicole with her eyes. ‘Tracey’ as she claimed to be named, stepped aside and bent over ever so slightly – but slightly enough to send enough cleavage Nicole’s way- to drag a stool over to where Nicole and Wynonna had been sat.

“Mmmm,” she hummed in delight as she propped herself onto the stool that she positioned smack in between the two ladies. 

What happened next, was truly hard to fathom. Somehow. Some way. By the power of the Gods. Tracey’s right boob, that was being suffocated to its death by the skin-tight outfit, escaped. There it was … out in all its glory for Nicole to see. 

Whether she wanted to or not, it had caught her eye. And the shock of it all sent her flying off her stool. Nicole's first drunken instinct was to cry, for she had just seen the unseeable. If she thought Waverly was gonna kill her before for hanging up on her, she was sure going to be prancing on her grave now. 

"Uhh, sorry, but-uh ... I have a Waverly that I lo-like. I-uh really really like her," she rushed out, almost incoherent to anything but a chimp. Her face, now slightly tainted with red, but she wasn't sure whether it was from embarrassment or the from all the alcohol she had consumed.

"A Waverly you say huh?" Tracey asked amusingly. "I see... Well that's too bad now isn't it?" she continued with her lips puckered up attempting to look cute. The look almost caused Nicole to barf. No one was cuter than her Waverly. NO. ONE.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's what happened Waves I swear on Calamity Jane I'm telling the truth," she said honestly, holding Waverly so that she could look her in the eyes.

After a moment or two of silence, Waverly let out a heavy sigh and nodded quietly. Ofcourse she believes Nicole. But both her and Wynonna were surely gonna get an earful from her when the sun was fully out. So, instead of blowing off, she cuddled into Nicole, rubbing her head against her chest.

"Seriously though, I can't believe you went to a strip club and saw a stripper's boob," she let out in a slightly reprimanding, slightly playful tone, with a hint of what she'd never admit was jealousy.

Nicole just chuckled nervously and gave Waverly a reassuring squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it. Hope it wasn't too much of a let down. First week of school done, good luck to you all.


End file.
